Carver (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes)
Carver 'is a former water plant worker who survived the apocalyptic Simian Flu that wiped out a majority of the human race on the planet. Carver absolutely hates Caesar and his tribe of genetically enhanced apes, as he blames them for the outbreak possibly costing him loved ones. Carver is paranoid, hateful and prone to violence. Carver serves as the tertiary antagonist of the 2014 science fiction film ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He was portrayed by American actor, Kirk Acevedo, who also played inmate '''Miguel Alvarez in the HBO series OZ. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Carver is first seen wondering through the Muir woods in search of a power generator that can bring power to the small human settlement he is a part of back in the city. However he stumbles across two young apes, Blue Eyes and Ash, Blue Eyes being the son of ape leader, Caesar. Startled by the two, Carver pulls his gun and shoots Ash in the shoulder, seriously wounding the young ape. The sound of the shot alerts Caesar and the rest of the apes, who come running to Carver and the wounded Ash's location, this also alerts Carver's human group and their leader Malcolm. Caesar and his apes surround and confront the human group, with many of the apes in favor of taking revenge on the humans for the shooting of one of their own. However Caesar calms his tribe and send the humans away shaken after he verbally tells them to leave. Back at the human compound, Carver and the rest of the group relay the information about the ape tribe, including their ability to speak, to their leader Dreyfus. Dreyfus is reluctant to believe their report, despite both Malcolm's and Carver's insistence otherwise. Malcolm convinces Dreyfus to allow him to go back to the ape settlement and gain their trust, Carver joins this group as he is the only one that knows the water plant machines and generator controls. After traveling to the ape settlement, Malcolm is able to talk Caesar into allowing the humans to continue their work, however Caesar demands that the humans give up their weapons in order to proceed. Carver reluctantly does so but makes it very clear that he does not trust the apes and fully blames them for the Simian Flu that wiped out most of humanity. After descending down onto the bowels of the water plant, Carver and Malcolm are able to get the generator back online but an explosion occurs which causes a cave in in the sewer where the men were working, they are saved by several apes from Caesar's tribe, with one of them personally pulling Carver from the caved in rocks, this act however does not change Carver's hatred of the apes. After this close call the apes and humans return to the surface, Carver begins cleaning some of the equipment, when Caesar's infant son playfully inspects Carver's things, unwittingly uncovering a hidden shotgun. Carver jumps up and threatens the child with the weapon only to be confronted by his older brother Blue Eyes. Carver then levels the gun at the teenage chimp and threatens to kill him howver before he can pull the trigger Caesar steps in and quickly knocks Carver on his back and disarms him, before throwing the shotgun into the nearby river. After this act of betrayal, Malcolm has one of the other men with their group forcibly escort Carver away from the ape tribe and back to the group's jeep to remain until they have finished their repairs of the generator. Much later, while sitting in the vehicle Carver notices lights and sounds from nearby stores beginning to come back online, elated at power being restored he lights a celebratory cigarette. However unbeknownst to Carver, the vengeful ape Koba approaches his car window. Carver notices the scarred ape at the last second however before he can react. Koba pulls Carver from the jeep screaming and brutally murders him by beating him to death with his bare hands. Koba then attempts to assassinate Caesar himself using a stolen gun from the human armory, he then plants Carver's baseball cap next to the weapon and uses his cigarette lighter to burn down the ape village, effectively framing him for the attack and starting a war between humans and apes. Category:Bullies Category:Gunmen Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Xenophobes Category:Hatemongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Planet of the Apes Villains